


Made In The Mafia

by Glasswolf104



Category: mafia AU - Fandom
Genre: DMRwrites, F/M, Gang Violence, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Violence, mafia, men love men, my own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasswolf104/pseuds/Glasswolf104
Summary: Gene lives in a rundown city with nobody in his life other than his roommate cherry. A prostitute who has no one but herself and her “friend” who is just Gene looking out for her and himself.Theft and dead end jobs is all gene has to all day until one night at “ROSE MARY” nightclub. After a visit with cherry and a fight breaking out.Mysterious man named Stefano gives him a sink and a card to find him.Apparently Stefano wasn’t the only one who noticed Gene that night
Relationships: Cherry/to be known man, Gene/Stefano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Made In The Mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shimorimiyori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimorimiyori/gifts).



"Listen cherry," gene pleads. " we've been workin our asses off and haven't even gotten one night of rest,with you and your... business, and me with mine. We both deserve a break." Gene says, making sure to not brush over the topic of what cherry does to be able to afford her part of the rent, since last time in ended in a violent argument.

"NO gene!" Cherry yelled frustrated " I am not going to a club to blow MY hard earned cash is some cheap blowout club."

Cherry and gene were bickering for a while now. It had progressively gotten cherry to want to blow some steam off. Meaning that she wanted to punch gene in the face so he would shut the fuck up, but cherry exhausted from the dumb scuffle, finally agreed to go to a seedy club. Maybe it would give her a little business if it wasn't already filled with people of her caliber.

***

Y O U

It had been awhile since gene and cherry had went out and aloud them selves to let lose. As cherry was usually tired and disgusted from the "job" she had, she had never really aloud herself to go out much. 

Yet Gene was a completely different story. Now cherry had her appeals, with her long cheap silk dresses. And her haired gelled and curled to the max, she was found to be a somewhat of a catch when it came to the others working in the same way she did.

Yet with Gene. He was wild, with handsome tanned skin. Usually wearing a bowler hat or some sort of fedora to accessorize. They both may have been poor but that didn't stop them from saving up some sort of cash that they had and spending it on a nice suit. Even if Gene usually was in overalls and a dress shirt underneath. He could still find himself to be clean cut and sharp.

But, there was always something strange when it came to him. He could get absolutely any woman in the world, yet he never batted an eye when a pretty lookin lady started to Chat it up with him. The lady would usually be some sort of dolled up, tryin to look high class. Even if Gene wasn't always up to par. 

He always showed bold disinterest when it came to flirtation and charm. 

Cherry could already tell what was going on. She would always remember the one day where Gene was gawkin at a handsome fella. Hell! She even found interest in the guy Gene was eyein the entire time. He did look like a catch.

She would never mention it at all to him that she could tell. It was usually so that her relationship with him wouldn't change. And that she wouldn't get kicked out of the shit show a house they had. Yet she had a feeling that Gene knew she was ok with it. 

I mean, who was she to judge based on wether or not someone liked the same thing as themselves instead of something different, but the one thing she was always worried about was wether or not Gene would get In some serious trouble with people who weren't so polite.

It was a sad truth In their world but eh, it's not much of a welcoming time to anyone. Sure, life may be great for lots of people durin this day and age..

Later in the clubs line

Cherry thought had soon dispersed as Gene had began speaking to her.

" ahh finally, we made it to the joint" Gene stated

" haha, what a circus Gene. Can't believe yous expect a little lady like me to head to some seedy bar like this" cherry had jokingly sneered 

"Only the finest for's my friend" Gene had tipped his hat and winked as he made the remark, clapping back at the little joke cherry made.

As they both laughed entering the club. They saw the bouncer eye em as they went in. It wasn't usually a strange occurrence but the both of them had an odd feeling when it came to it, but they decided to shrug it off. They were gonna Have a good time no matter what.

Cherry had headed off to the bar to sip on the cheap liquor and talk some guys into buyin er a drink, while Gene decided to stay near the stage and find a table where he could sit. He saw a man looking at him from across the room.

He was dressed fancy, to much to be in a bar like that. He had a suit that looked like it was worth more than Genes own damn life. 

Gene already knew he had to get himself out of that situation quickly. There were mob bosses and member everywhere you could find. Most of the PEOPEL lived in fear. He was to wrapped up in his thoughts to even see cthe handsome man approach.

"Why hello there"

_________________________________

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. This is also cross posted on wattpad so no, don’t worry I didn’t steal it. I hope you like it, support is always wanted. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
